


Green Martini

by PoruPoru_Sama



Series: McCree Never gets a Break [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, am i salty about the lack of male reader inserts? yes very, and mistakes mccree for a bed, calls 76 daddy, either way mccree never will get a break, male reader - Freeform, mentions of Reinhardt, mentions of mercy, reader gets drunk, this is supposed to be a reader/mccree but somehow it became slightly reader/soldier 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets drunk, leaves drunk messages, calls Soldier 76 daddy, and mistakes mccree for a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Martini

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 2 for that Alarm Clock Fic. I decided to make this into a series of just the reader making things hard for mccree. basically expect another incident of holding mccree's dick hostage again.

You let out a long yawn, in one hand you carried your shoes, when you took them off you had no clue. In the other hand you held a plastic cup filled with a green liquid. There wasn't much left, for you had been drinking for the past.... Actually what time was it? Fuck you didn't know that either. You vaguely remember why you had gone out drinking with Angela and Reinhardt. To your unexpected surprise, both of them could hold their liquor much better than you could. Truthfully you were a damn fool to have agreed to that drinking contest with Angela. For such a small woman, she was a real beast when it came to drinking. In fact she scared the shit out of you with her drinking ability.

Of course that was in the past and because of her you were piss drunk.

Unlucky for you, you were the type of drunk that wanted to rut up against anything that moved or sleep anywhere where you fit, or both. Deep down, sober you was relieved you hadn't straddled Reinhardt at the bar, the you now however wished you had at least grabbed at his chest.

Ah well, it was in the past now. Speaking of past, you think you passed this street 3 times now. You cursed loudly, taking a sip of your martini and standing on the street corner. Perhaps it would have been better to wait and go back to the base with Angela and Reinhardt. You grumbled as you pulled out your phone, scrolling through your contact list until you found Solider 76's phone number. He was a responsible adult, he wouldn't say no to taking you back to base, right? You pressed the call button and brought the phone to your ear. The dial tone sounded only twice before 76 answered.

" (y/n) it's 2 in the morning. You better have a good reason for calling."

"Daddy I'm drunk and lost. Baby boy needs a ride back to base and a cock to suck."

76 had already hung up after you called him daddy.

Wow.

Prick.

You call him again, this time you're sent to his voicemail.

"Daaddy please, I'm sleepy, I'm drunk, and I'm horny I wanna go home. Take me home daddy please."

You hung up, deciding to go through your contact list further until you found Genji's. He was calm, understanding, and very mature. He'd take you back to base, hopefully. You dialed his number, listening to the dial tone, counting for how many times it sounded. You had learned that after 5 beeps, it'd be safe to assume you wouldn't be connected. You were correct this time, you were sent to voicemail. There was no point in leaving a message, Genji was probably asleep and wouldn't get the message until the morning. You sighed, pouting a bit and looking around.

In the movies, this would be the part where some suave greaser would come up to the girl on a motorcycle and ask her if she wanted a ride, right?

_So where the fuck was your slick biker dude?_

Maybe if you stuck out your leg like in that one movie (1941 you would later recall) someone would come to your aid? Or did that only work for women?

Fuck it probably did, no harm in trying though.

You stuck your leg out, trying to be as alluring and sexy as you could be. Moments later a bike had rolled up, on said bike was 76. Well it wasn't a suave greaser but it was good enough. At least it worked.

Despite not seeing his face, you knew 76 was pissed. Really fucking pissed. He got off the bike and walked up to you. He pointed at you, jamming his finger into your chest.

"O-Ow... Daddy why?"

"It's 2 in the morning and I want to be sleeping, not dragging your ass back to base, and stop calling me Daddy."

You pouted, but nodded.

"Ok daddy."

He looked like he was about to have an aneurism yelling at you, but his shoulders sank in defeat, motioning for you to get on the motorbike. You took a few steps towards it before making a noise and hurriedly trying to drink the rest of it. 76 was not having that. He smacked the drink out of your hand. You screamed in pure anguish at this.

"No more of that, now get on the damn bike." He had mounted the bike, waiting for you to get on as well before starting it. "That was a perfectly good drink, Daddy why would you do this?"

" _Call me Daddy one more time and I'm tossing your drunk ass on the side of the god damn road._ "

That shut you up quick.

 

The bike ride was relatively calm, you had wrapped your arms around 76's waist and pressed the side of your head to his back. He was incredibly warm, it was making you somewhat sleepy. You pressed your face into his back and inhaled softly. He smelled nice, like aftershave, musk, and pine.

Fuck you were horny, and fuck you were sleepy too. You whined, but got no attention to 76. You whined louder this time, putting your head on his shoulder.

"76 pay attention to meee." You whined.

" (y/n) you are a grown ass adult and I'm trying to fucking drive."

"You're no fun."

"I don't want to get in an accident at 2 in the morning because of you."

You pouted and pressed your face into his back, your eyes drifting shut.

 

 

You weren't sure what happened but by the time you became aware of your surroundings once again, you were back at the base, leaning against 76 as you rubbed your sleepiness from your eyes.

"You can walk to your room on your own, right?"

You nod, yawning softly and heading inside the base.

You got lost in the halls of the base twice before you found your room. You punched in four digits into the touchpad that controlled the lock before going inside. You had shared a room with one of the other members of Overwatch, Jesse Mccree.

Your relationship was... a mess, but you both got along well enough once if you ignored the growing sexual tension.

You walked to one of the beds in the room and collapsed on it, a yelp sounding under you, but it didn't process in your drunk, sleepy mind. The moment your body hit the bed (in all reality Mccree), you had passed out snoring, the shoes in your hand dropping to the floor. Mccree growled and groaned, cursing and shouting your name before realizing you weren't gonna wake up any time soon.

He had been having a pleasant dream, in a deep sleep enjoying himself until the air was knocked out of him by you deciding that this was your bed. 

He struggled a bit more, growling out more curses before he stopped, his chest heaving slightly. He looked at your calm, sleeping face and let out a defeated sigh. As fucked as things were between you two (because of a certain alarm clock fiasco), McCree couldn't deny that you were cute when you slept, especially since you made zero noise when you did. In His opinion, it was a real step up to your normal, grumpy attitude. He carefully rubbed your back, content with just letting you sleep on top of him. He wrapped one of his arms over you and settled in, closing his eyes again and trying to fall back asleep. 

 

 

 

Five minutes later his eyes shot open, his expression one of horrid realization.

 

_He really needed to pee._

 

"Fuck you, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be mccree/reader but it became slight 76/reader and that wasn't intended. The next one of these will be more serious guys i promise. This was lazily written between breaks on a real long, real sinful writing prompt on tumblr that i dont wanna finish
> 
> speaking of which y'all should send me in some. my tumblr is http://mccrees-sweet-ass.tumblr.com/   
> i'll write literally anything as long as it's not shimadacest.


End file.
